The demon and the princess
by PrincessHope
Summary: when a princess turns nineteen she must get married, but in Hinata's case she cannot find the right guy, what happens when she meets naruto? the demon prince?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all im princess hope! This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me if you think I'm a terrible author, I don't own Naruto or "I see you" by Leona Lewis but hey! Know…on with the story!

Once upon a time in ancient china there lived a princess, she was as beautiful as anything smart too (strangely most princess aren't smart in your average fairytale) and very very strong (another thing fairytales don't include with your plastic princess) she was wise caring and there was no other person like her, the princess since a very young age always attracted the attention of all the boy's (she didn't know this as when it came to courtship she mistook it for kindness) she also attracted the attention of a young unexpected someone who is yet to be revealed…  
It just so happened that the princess had turned nineteen and as law was to every princess she had to marry one lucky man who was strong gentle and a great wooer, many young men came but with each passing day none claimed her love. Well she ALMOST fell in love with the prince of Transylvania…but if she hadn't have realized what his REAL purpose was then we all know how this story might have ended. It happened that the princess took a stroll with her cousin/bodyguard Neji and his lovely wife Tenten around town, they stopped in a small forest to pick wild berries and the princess(whose name was Hinata) adventurous as she was purposely wondered off not realizing a set of white eye's where watching her every move.  
Hinata's wondering eventually took her to the edge of a cliff where a vast blue ocean lay in view "wow…its sssooo beautiful I wish I had my paint equipment with me, that way I could capture it in one moment!" she sat down close to it's edge and closed her eye's, capturing the moment on her skin, the breeze that danced with her hair the scent of the ocean the seagulls cawing at each other sounded like the laughter of children to her, and the setting sun kissing her pale skin in loving and gentle manner. All the feelings Hinata felt at this one tiny moment made her want to sing, and she did,

I see you

Walking through a dream  
I see you  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends

I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your life shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love

You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends

I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high

Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you

When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colours of love and of life ever more  
Evermore

(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life

I see you  
I see you  
The thing watching her with white eye's stared awe struck, he had been watching the princess ever since she was five year's and ever since he was five, she had unbeknownst saved him from hunters and felt it was his turn to return the favour by watching over her, and during the fourteen years of watching he had grown to love her. But it tore his heart two to find out she was to be getting married but the thing was at least a little relived that she didn't choose anyone yet, but it was only a matter of time until she actually chose the man of her dream's. Hinata stood up and began to walk away her kimono whipping at the wind, a sudden sharp crack caught their attention, the cliff gave way suddenly and Hinata fell with a scream of pure terror "crap!" the white eyed beast shouted as it ran out of it's hiding area and down the cliff to rescue Hinata, the last thing Hinata saw was red fur and white eye's.

Naruto sighed with relief (he's the white eyed beast if you haven't figured it out yet) Hinata was alright apart from a few scratches and lay unconscious against an oak tree, he sniffed carefully at her body taking care not to wake her and make sure there was no blood his nose stopped at her hand and licked a small trickle of blood fro a scratch on her hand, he then looked back up into her face admiring her carefully she suddenly snapped her eye's open and saw him, Naruto scared of her reaction ran away and hid behind a tree, "hey! Wait" Hinata shouted after him, she ran to the tree the red beast was hiding behind he was about to take off again had Hinata not jumped onto his six tail's "hey! All I want to say is thank you!" she shouted the beast stopped struggling, and turned to face her, to Hinata he seemed like a cross between a wolf and a kitsune but with the body of a young man with red fur. "I'm Hinata, moon princess" she said squeezing the beast's furry hand, the beast leaned his forehead against hers and whispered "and I… am Naruto, the last living kitsune and prince" the Naruto's eye's locked onto Hinata's for once Naruto felt in sync with Hinata as Hinata too felt in sync with Naruto, Naruto leaned forward and his fluffy lips touched Hinata's smooth one's, a loud voice suddenly called Hinata's name and Naruto was gone gobsmacked Hinata stayed where she was until Neji and Tenten found her…


	2. Sasuke

"Where the hell did YOU go!" Neji screamed once they got home (Neji and Tenten lived in a small mansion joint to Hinata's palace) "I just went for a walk" Hinata said meekly "well thank goodness your alright or your father would have been hysterical" Tenten said reading a scroll on dragons "look Hinata I'm not all that angry with you but please be careful next time!" Neji said picking up an onigiri, "good night Neji and Tenten see you in the morning!" Hinata said leaving the main living room "night" Neji responded back, Hinata just happened to hear a last minute conversation between the two,  
"No Neji not that one!"  
"…it's an onigiri"  
"Yes I know its an onigiri but don't eat it! Its-"  
"…I'm a eatin it"  
"– a leek onigiri"

Hinata snickered as she followed the hall that led from Neji's mansion to moonlight palace usually on her way back she'd stare at the paintings and weapons one by one but tonight she felt it better to just get home bath and sleep on what had happened earlier on that day, "Hinata…what are you doing up so late?" Hinata looked up then she looked down Hyuuga Hiashi was knelt down on the floor (some how she ended up in his study) eye's shut in serious meditation, "oh…good evening daddy Sama!" I didn't see you there!" Hinata said bowing politely, even though his eye's where shut Hiashi had acute hearing so he could hear a lot of unintended things; Hiashi's eye's remained shut "Hinata…is something troubling you?"  
He asked picking up a china tea pot and pouring himself some green tea (eye's still shut) "nothing daddy" Hinata said quickly, a little too quickly. "Hinata if there's anything you need to talk to me about I'm still here for you okay?" "Yes dad" Hinata then rushed away glad to have gotten away.  
-Bath house-  
Hinata dipped her entire body into the steamy water sighing as the water engulfed her hungrily, she'd definitely needed this relaxing time, and it paid off. Just as she was settling down a deep voice came "is this pool taken or may I…join you?" Hinata didn't need to turn around to tell who was speaking, Sasuke Uchicha the son of the head guard of the entire Hyuuga family (yes Neji and Tenten too) was speaking, the bath she was in was reserved for the Hyuuga's only but if you where related to the Uchicha's you where an acception, "feel free" Hinata said facing another direction (as she did not want her virgin eye's to see a naked man…yet) there was a tiny sploosh indicating that he'd gotten in "so…Hinata sama how has your day been?" he asked swimming closer to her making her a little uncomfortable "augh boring I had lessons on English with Iruka sensei! For the entire day learning opposite's, he says Hanabi look's like a twenty five year old compared to my work" Sasuke laughed a little coming closer to her "you know you should be a little more easier on Iruka, he tries his best" Hinata bit down on her lip "you have a point" "Hinata…don't move" "wah? Why cant I-" suddenly Sasuke's hand was on the small of Hinata's back pulling her to his exposed chest welcoming her into a tight embrace, and began licking her neck, Hinata cried out but Sasuke just hushed her, "Hinata" he moaned rubbing his face against her neck, "I want you…I NEED you" he hissed playing with her hair, Hinata slapped him, "are you mad Sasuke! It's flattering to think you care for me but I just don't care for you like that!" "…do you… already have a boyfriend?" "I… well…no" "then let ME be the one" he purred Hinata had had just enough of this "NO Sasuke!" she screamed picking up her towel and getting out "your only a friend to me and that's it" with that Hinata marched off.  
-Somewhere deep in the forest-  
Naruto gazed up lazily at the star strewn sky, he couldn't believe he'd just kissed the girl of his dreams a few hours ago; he rolled onto his side remembering what had happened 14 years ago…  
-FLASHBACK-  
Naruto ran on all four's tears rolling down his fluffy face, "mama's dead papa's dead my friend's everyone's dead apart from Jiraya!" (Jiraya by the way is a were wolf not a kitsune) he ran until he collided with something incredibly soft and tiny, "oof" the soft thing said falling down "sorry!" Naruto cried getting up again the soft thing got up to reveal a very tiny and very cute young child with short navy blue hair, she was wearing a black kimono and black slippers, she had three white roses in her hair and was holding a lantern in her right hand and some red roses in her left "what is the matter? Why are you running?" "Their after me! The hunter's!" "Oh you poor thing I'll help you!" and with that Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and ran (she had ninja speed for a child of just five…a mystery) towards her home, it was difficult for such young children as they had to avoid bumping into tree's. "Oi! Hinata wait up!" came Sasuke's voice, "oh no! Um… quick climb up that tree and don't come out until I say Sasuke's part of the hunter's, if he see's you he'll murder you!" Naruto nodded and climbed the nearest tree, he held his breath fearing that if he even breathed he would be caught out, "Hinata, what're you doing out here in the middle of the forest? Shouldn't you be with your family, this is a very important time for you your father and sister they need you" he said carefully looking her up and down, Hinata hung her head a little "I know but I told daddy sama I was going to lay flower's on mama's favourite part of the forest, the same part where she met daddy" Sasuke looked around then back at her smirking enigmatically "something as sweet as you shouldn't walk out here alone" he said putting his arm around her shoulders, Hinata squeaked but this did not bother him, "let me escort you we wouldn't want a kitsune to jump out and eat you if your alone" and with that Sasuke led her away, Hinata managed to nod at Naruto signalling he could run…  
-End flashback-  
Sighing louder than before Naruto rolled back onto his back, he didn't know what to say, he felt like holding her and not letting go, even for a minute. "So…who's the lucky lady then?" Naruto sat at attention ready to fight, only discovering it was Tsunade, Jiraya's mate (Tsunade happened to be a bounty hunter, hunting down evil vampire's and was a sea nymph, though strangely she was a third nymph a third vampire and a third wolf, strange but this me :p) she came closer and sat down next him, "is it that girl your always watching?"She asked staring at the ocean of star's, "yes" Naruto responded simply shy of what she might think, "don't worry Naru Naru, just be your self, do what your heart tells you is right and she'll see you who you truly are on the inside" with that Tsunade got up and walked away, meanwhile in the palace a young man with red eye's furiously punched his walls not out of anger but of obsession lust and desperation would soon become Naruto's rival of love…


	3. Boys

Sasuke stared aimlessly up at the ceiling in his room, "damn it!" he growled he was angry (in reality he was desperate for her attention) that the one person he loved more than anything rejected him, "how could she reject me? She IS a shy person after all, maybe she just felt scared of my sudden confession…hmm maybe if I give her a few day's she'll realise her mistake and come running back!" Sasuke thought triumphantly putting on his guard outfit (the one he wears in the shippudan). "Onichan! Are you ok? Hey wait!" Hinata turned around, her younger sister Hanabi Hyuuga was behind her, "oh…good morning Hanabi-san what are you doing out here?" Hinata asked making her way over to a sakura tree and sitting at its root's, not realising Naruto was hiding in that same tree "I came to see you Onichan! You where awfully quiet today, are you feeling very well?" she asked cheekily poking at her elder sister's tummy, "was it something to do with Sasuke-kun, Onichan?" Hanabi asked knowingly (if your wondering why Hanabi is poking at Hinata's stomach it's just so she can be certain Hinata isn't pregnant) Hinata turned eight shades of impossible red, "h-h-how…how?" "Everyone knows Sasuke like's you Onichan, even daddy-sama knows! We told him (me and daddy that is) you don't like him like that but he refused to accept it," whilst the two sisters chatted Naruto was away with the fairies dreaming about a certain lavender haired beauty that sat below him when his thought's where interrupted by a certain Uchicha, "Oi Hinata-san Hanabi-san good-morrow to you both!" Sasuke said to the two female's, his knuckles 'accidently' brushed against Hinata's cheek causing our favourite furry hero to let out a low growl of jealousy and some how fall out of his tree. "What the heck!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto's sudden appearance "whoa…who is HE Onichan?" Hanabi asked looking at her paling sister, Naruto stood on his hands and legs, sniffing at Hanabi then Sasuke (Sasuke smelt like the rear end of a donkey to him) and finally at Hinata, he then shuffled closer and sniffed again, bringing his hands to her face he attempted to kiss her on the lips, only to have a strong force grab Naruto by the shoulders and throw him down onto the hard ground, Sasuke stood over him hands balled into fists eye's on fire and ready to fight. Naruto looked ready too, all his tails stood too attention his fur stood to an end and his eye's slanted dangerously, but before the two of them could have a full one on one war Hinata jumped onto Sasuke pinning him down to the ground, "Sasuke don't hurt him! He's my friend Naruto, he saved me yesterday I know he's only PART human (read chapter one if need for reminder) but he didn't know!" she shouted quickly running over to hug Naruto (much to Sasuke's hatred much to Naruto's joy and much to Hanabi's sudden interest) "Hinata-san? What are you doing out here? And Is that a KITSUNE I see before me?" the teens all turned their heads(yes Naruto too) to face the last person they where expecting to see, Hiashi stood a few feet away arms folded looking serious yet somewhere in his eye's he was amused, "and what's all this about being saved? I hope you weren't being careless…again" he asked rolling his eyes then sighing, "um…heh konichiwa daddy-sama erm I…well…this lovely kitsune you see before you I saved from um… er…wild geese! Yes rampaging wild geese!" Hinata said trying to come up with a "good" excuse,  
"Hinata he's a kitsune he's SUPPOSED to eat geese"  
"Urm…well these geese where vampire geese yes VAMPIRE GEESE! They where sent by prince Hidan of Transylvania!" (is it me or does Hidan's hair style resemble Draculas?)  
"Hinata you of all people should know you can't make animals into vampires" Iruka said coming down the hill to see what was happening with the emperor "and besides…prince Hidan is dead so he cant order wild geese to suddenly appear from the pits of hell where he resides know"  
Hinata sweatdropped at the sudden piece of logic her teacher had explained to her eight years ago on vampires, "erm…well I can explain"  
-An hour and a bit later-  
After explaining to her father Iruka, Sasuke, Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten what had happened (AND stopping Naruto and Sasuke from having a mini war, because Sasuke put his arms around Hinata in an ALMOST sexual manner which Naruto obviously did not approve) and some serious discussion with the elders Naruto was allowed to come and go to the palace as he pleased. Hinata spent the rest of the evening with Naruto and Sasuke as the two wanted to be with her and make sure the other didn't "try anything" in their absence. "Today's been interesting" Iruka said handing Hinata a book on ninja meditations, he sat down on his desk and sighed rubbing his temples he turned to face Hinata (if your wondering where the Naruto is he had to go home saying something about grandma and Sasuke's mother had called him to do his daily chores) who was sat at her desk head down and focusing on his work he had set her, he sighed again not believing he was about to ask her this, "Hinata?"  
"Yes Iruka-sensei?"  
Iruka couldn't believe he was doing this, anyone would have seen it as perverted Hiashi especially! But he could not help but fall for HER there was possibly twelve and a half years difference between them, "Hinata does…I mean do you….does Hanabi have a lover?" the sound of Hinata's pen falling onto the ground was the only sound heard in the room, "wh-wh…WHAT!"


	4. Innocence or Innocent?

Hinata's face was a cross between utter shock and disbelief was Iruka sensei serious! Or was this a prank? Hinata slowly stood up from her seat still stunned to the very core, Iruka too got up slowly the 25 year old man had a look of fear desperation and shyness in his soft brown eyes, "pr-pr prin-princess! Princess Please let-let me explain!" he was cut off by Hinata whose look of disbelief changed into shocked happiness, "Iruka sensei…are you SERIOUS! Oh Kami! Could it be true! Iruka sensei has finally found the one, who holds HIS red string of fate! (In Chinese mythology the one you are destined to be with has an invisible red string attached to their ankle that leads to your destined partner) oh Iruka I'm so happy for you!" Hinata said tears of joy spilling like a water fall from the princesses eyes, "but Hinata…that's my problem, how do I know she'll accept me? Every time I get up close to her I can't help but run away, she's so cute sweet an-" from the knowing look Hinata was giving him he couldn't help but sweatdrop, an eerie silence passed between the two for more than five minutes, "Iruka sensei…" Hinata said evilly, Iruka gulped nervously "y-y-ye- yes?" "I'M GONNA TELL HANABI!" she cackled "NO! Please don't tell her!" Iruka screamed eye's pleading for mercy, "aaaawww does Iruka want to HUG Hanachan…does Iruka want to HOLD Hanachan…does Iruka want to HAVE BABIES with-" "what's all this about making babies?" Iruka and Hinata turned suddenly to the voice, praying it wasn't Hiashi, and it wasn't. itachi ( Hanabi's own bodyguard) stood at the door's mouth, confusion in his eye's but face kept firm, "so…you have feelings for little Hanachan" Iruka nodded dumbly, before the end of the week every man women baby and pigeon would know about it, he was sure about that. There was a sudden flurry of movement and Iruka found himself pinned against his book shelf by an angry itachi "Iruka…I hope you realize that if anything is to happen to Hanachan I'll use your dick as a trophy piece and hang it above my fireplace to remind you and anyone else not toy with me or the princess…understand?" itachi hissed his red eye's filled to it's core with chaos "ye-ye-ye-yes…yes!" Iruka said trying his best not to wet himself, "it-itachi-kun please let go of him!" Hinata said scared herself, itachi sighed and lowered his senior down, he then sat down hand over his head "sorry Iruka-san (is san right?) It's just that to me and Hana (Itachi's wife AKA Kiba's sister) Hanabi is like our very own child and I'd hate to see anything happen to her, she was even sent on her first mission this evening so the stress of that got to me…sorry" itachi replied apologetically, "that's ok…but know that the two of you are here could you give me some…advice? On stuff on her because I don't want to do anything to offend or scare her." Iruka said rubbing the back of his neck nervously,"NO" Hinata and itachi said smirks appearing on both faces, "guy's come on please help me out here!"  
-With Naruto-  
Naruto wandered around aimlessly in his worn out palace, he was thinking about our favorite female heroine and various ways to tell her how he felt, he knew for A FACT sniffing at her bum would not get the message across (plus mating season wasn't due until the next few months) rubbing himself against her was DEFFINATELY NOT an option (who knew how she would react) and showing off how manly he was would only attract unwanted attention from her father AND Sasuke, "I need to talk to someone about this…fast" he thought running on all four's. Naruto stopped at the bottom of a river where various water plant's grew in different shapes and sizes decorating the river prettily, a crescent moon lay in the middle of the river that held the resemblance to Hinata's fair skin the dark night that surrounded the moon reminded him of her hair, "Kisame…hey Kisame! You here?" Naruto called out looking for the shark man, there was a moments silence but out of nowhere a pillar of water came up rapidly and slowly melted away revealing the said person, Kisame. "What is it KNOW Naruto?" Kisame asked squeezing water out of his cloak, he was having some quality time with his wife Kiyomi (a water faerie) and did not look to kindly to Naruto interrupting him, "Kisame what do you know about girls?" Naruto asked as innocent as a five year old, Kisame blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously "we-we-well Naruto…I cant help you out unless I know what species of female your talking about!" he said laughing nervously "well, she's human" Naruto said wondering why Kisame had suddenly turned embarrassed, "Naruto here's one those times when I honestly cant help you in this…situation, its best you go talk to an actual female round these parts then ask a guy" and with that Kisame dove back into the water.  
-A discussion with Shino-  
"Well Naruto you could always try "feeling" her"  
"Um heh….okay"  
-A discussion with Kiba-  
"Hump her…that should get the message across"

-With Shikamaru-  
"Hey Shikamaru! What do you know about-"  
Shikamaru promptly stood up and walked away…  
-With Jiraya-  
"Well Naruto you've come to the right guy, did you ever think of having an orgy?"

-With Tobi-  
"Yay Naruto is a big boy! Send her some sperm!"  
"T-t-Tobi ha-h-ha-have you been spending some time with Jiraya-sama?"  
Naruto was so close to giving up it was almost incredible, he needed some time to think so he chose to go to a very important place in the entire woodland village, the tree of origin. The tree of origin was considered the biggest tree known to man kind as it was the very first living plant and incredible as it sounds Naruto's ancestors originated from it, it was also the burial place for each king/queen who ever ruled so over time the tree's leave's glowed fiery red, as Naruto made his way to the tree he realized he wasn't alone, at the tree's foot stood a girl with powerful blue hair and feline green eye's she seemed to be staring at tree as if she where expecting something "ah…konichiwa Konan-san! What brings you here?" Naruto said to the blue haired maiden happily, "hm? Oh hello Naru-kun! I'm just saying a prayer of thanks to the gods for your parents lives', as with the rest of the kings and queens" the thirteen year old cried Naruto felt a pang of sadness as he remembered them, but could not help but smile at the kindness konan and her older brother's Deidara and Nagoto always showed him. "So… why exactly are you here?" she asked sitting next to him curious as a baby turtle,  
"Got a lot on my mind"  
"Girl trouble?"  
"Ye-hey! How did you know that!"  
"…..I'm a priestess…remember?"  
"Yeah but that doesn't explain how you knew baka!"  
"…you realise I'm Psychic right?"  
"That's dirty! You shouldn't read other people's minds!"  
"Naruto it doesn't take a monkey's uncle to figure it out"  
Naruto sighed frustrated, konan may have been cute but she was still annoying "Naruto take it from me…the only way you can do something like this is to tell her straight out or get to know her more, she'll like you for you not the guy you pretend to be" konan then stood up and walked back to temple, Naruto shook his head bothered by the whole situation, "mom…dad…I wish the two of you where here to help me outta this!"  
-three days later with Hinata -  
Hinata walked out of Iuka's lesson room with a smug grin on her face, Hanabi was returning today and Iruka-sensei was having a hard time deciding on what color kimono he should wear in front of her, but the Hyuuga princess could not help feel a little different, lately the only person who was on her mind was Naruto she'd been for the past few nights dreaming about him and whenever his name was brought up she'd blush, "Oi! Hinata-sama!" came the voice of a certain Uchicha (no not itachi his little brother) Hinata honestly didn't want to turn around but hey this is Hinata, Sasuke stood leaning on a pillar one arm on his hip the other above his head, smirking like the handsome devil he was. "So…Hinata-sama I-""Sasuke…please I…I don't WANT you…you've asked me for the past three days to…"spend some time with you" and it's nice to know that someone like you admires me, but I…cant we just be friends? I know one great girl who…S-S-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun…why are you looking at me like that?" Hinata asked the approaching man, "Hinata…how can you say that?, you and I are meant for each other…I love you" he said pushing her against the marble wall, Hinata could not escape, Sasuke's whole body was leaning against her's and she could feel the ripple of his muscles against her own delicate body, she couldn't help but blush brighter than a tomato when she felt his arousal on her leg. "Sasuke I…I don't love you! You just don't get it do you!" she screamed pushing him away so hard he landed on his bottom, and aparalently turning him on some more. "Mmm Hinata you should be careful of your actions, you have no idea what you do to me" he smirked licking his lips greedily, "Sasuke I suggest you get back to your quarters right know" the gruff voice of Hiashi said behind him. Hiashi stood eye's slanted arms folded in anger his good hearing and byakkugan must have kicked in when he heard what Sasuke was saying and saw what he was doing, Sasuke marched off knowing full well that challenging Hiashi was last thing anyone would want to do, ever and walked past the king with a murderous look Hiashi made his way to his daughter still angry "Hinata I've told you time and again that if ANYONE ever threatens you (yes me too Hinata) do not be afraid to fight them…understand? Know go see your sister she's in bad shape from that mission" "y-y-yes daddy-sama!"  
-In Hanabi's room-  
Hanabi lay in her bed with cut's and graze's from her mission and an anxious Iruka sitting by her side, when Hinata walked he wasn't too happy "Hinata where have you been! Hanabi's in pain and you decide to go off not thinking about her! The doctor came and said that only blood relatives or close family or friends could perform the healing jutsu on her! So get busy with it!" a nervous Iruka cried scared to his core that the one he loved was in so much pain. Hinata looked hanabi over, then turned to him "Iruka sensei I cant perform the jutsu because I haven't completed my studies yet, I would ask daddy-sama but he doesn't know any healing Justus's what so ever Neji and Tenten have gone hiking and itachi and Hana have a three hour long course to complete, the only person who can do it is you" she said laughing on the inside "but *cough* *cough* doesn't the healing jutsu require *wheeze* the performer AND the patient to lie *cough* naked? Next to each other… For it…to work?" hanabi managed to choke out causing Iruka to blush "yes it does hanabi san so please remove all your clothing and make some room for Iruka!" Hinata said walking out "but prince" Hinata had already closed the door behind her leaving the two behind "well… lets start shall we?"


End file.
